It's You
by Preetz
Summary: You light up my heart, you brighten my life even in a darkest hour, you gimme a reason to live and breathe. You're the song I sing. Baby yes. It's you! Kevi based again with a hint of other ships R & R :D vry bsy :( wil answer pms later!
1. Prologue

**A/N: **_heya guys! Today is off. So this is basically written for my cousin but the concept is mine! And yes kevi lovers k liye bhi hai ye fic... so yes read on!_

_Story name : Its you._

_Ships: Kevi with a hint of others._

_Genre(s): Hurt/Comfort, Friendship & Romance._

**# **_**It's you**_** #**

_**... Prologue ...**_

She has missed him... all these years, well it's nearly six months to be precise... but still it's like ages. Every moment she spent away from him was painful, _extremely painful..._

All the pain in her heart fades away as she spots him again for the second time that day. He's here... in the bureau! In front of her eyes... talking to ACP sir and others...

"Welcome to CID Kavin..."

"thank you sir..."

He smiles at all of his colleagues and turns around to spot her. And time freezes then and there...

Her eyes get teary a watery smile makes its way on to her lips. Soon a tear drops from one of her eyes and flows down her cheek. He resists the urge to wipe it away and goes to meet his other colleagues.

Soon there's a case and everyone gets busy-

**That evening** however, she corners him in the parking lot.

"Kavin mujhe tumse baat karni hai..."

He glances at her and walks away saying-

"Sir add karna mat bhoolo. Senior hu main tumhara!"

She jogs to catch up with him.

"Kavin plz... kya hum... hum baat nhi kar sakte? Jo kuch bhi humare beech tha-"

He stops to give her a look-

"exactly tha kuch humare beech. Jaanti ho kya tha woh... dhoka! Jhoot!"

He begins to walk away again but she holds his hand-

"Kavin plz..."

He pulls his hand gently out of her grasp-

"plz Purvi... ab in sab baton ka koi faaida nhi... it's all over!"

And he walks away...

She runs after him again-

"KV... aisa mat bolo. Sab kuch aise khatm nhi hosakta! KV... Kya tum mujhe ek mauka nhi desakte.. kya mujhe maaf nhi kar sakte?"

He is walking past the gate ignoring her. She stops following him and screams out her feelings. The last weapon in her fight-

"I love you!"

That makes him freeze. She repeats again...

"I love you KV..."

He stops and turns around, her last few words echoing in his ears...

_I love you KV.. _

_( KV is Kavin's nick name. )_

He continues to look at her, his eyes filled with warmth... she smiles. _she knew it! He can't be pissed off with her for too long!_

She wants to run and embrace him but stumbles on her way and screams.

"ohhhh-"

He almost runs to her but stops as he sees someone else has already steadied her.

"tum thik ho Purvi?"

Purvi looks at her saviour and then at him again. His eyes turn steel cold again. There's no emotion no warmth...

"Kevi..."

But he's gone in a blink... ignoring that pang of guilt in his heart.

_**. . . . . . . .**_

_**Nxt chapter-**_

_Purvi's saviour and friends talk. How it all began explained in flashback ;)_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**A/N: **_

_So ahem that was sad and a bit emotional. And poor Purvi is in pain... nope Kavin isn't steel cold... he's just a little stubborn. And Purvi's saviour is her friend. There's no triangle here guys... __**So kaisa laga start? Continue karuu?**_

_**Do tell me in rvws...**_

_**P.S**__. I know clg has opened. I have to study and got many stories in hand but had to write this one as its bugging my head :P thanks for reading!_

_And oh RIS ka sequel I'll soon decide what to do about it ;) so hmm..__** tc. Love ya all. :***_


	2. Love's Painful

**A/N:** 55 rvws for one chap? :O OMG! Thank you so much... **thnx to all those amazing ppl who appreciated my work. Love u all :* **here's an updt... **thora late hu.. bt kya karu guys I'm vry bsy! :(**

**Thoda sad theme hai...** plz don't kill me ki maine kevi ko rulaaya... kya karuu majburi hai... **ab sacche pyar mei dard bohot hota hai...** jaise rabul ko horaha hai Kumkum bhagya mei.. aw mere rabul jaldi ek hojaye.. *sigh*

So yes, saddy chapter bt still I hope u all enjoy... eee mere exams hai iss hafte mei. Wish me some luck guys... aap log ye chap padho.. and main chali mere books padne.. tata :*

_**It's you!**_

_**. . .**_

_**Chapter one**_

_**Love is Painful**_

_**. . .**_

_Contd. From prev chap-_

**Person1- **"thik ho na tum?"

Purvi nods once again glancing at her saviour.

**Purvi- **"main thik hu Ishita..."

Kavin gives her (Ishita) a look and walks on only to bump into someone. The guy who bumped into him looks shocked and angry... Kavin too glares at this new guy before completely vanishing out of sight.

The guy walks to where the girls are-

**Guy (Dushyant)- **"Purvi tum thik ho...?"

Purvi gives him a fake smile...

**Purvi- **"haan Dushyant. I'm fine. Aur tum... tum gayab hi hogaye. Kaha the tum?"

**Dushyant- **"wo... uh parents yaha aaye tho chutti leliya. Diwali hai na.. isliye..."

**Ishita- **"ohh.. fir yaha kaise aaye huh. Mereliye?" ;)

**Dushyant- **"umm... haan yar woh shopping k liye jaaraha tha, socha tujhe bhi saat lejaau... "

**Ishita- **"so sweet! Purvi Di bhi chalegi.. hai na Di?"

**Purvi- **"nhi... nhi guys... tum log jao na... I'll join later. I mean... kabhi aur... abhi mujhe ghar jaana hai..."

**Dushyant- **"Purvi... are you sure.. tum thik hona? Hum tumhe ghar chod de?"

**Purvi- **"nhi guys I'm fine... you guys carry on. Main.. main chalti hu..."

**Dushyant- **"suno Purvi.. arey-"

Purvi ignores him and walks swiftly trying not to break into tears..

Ishita turns to Dushyant holding his hand-

**Ishita- **"jaane de na usko. Akele rehne dei. Uss Adiyal k waje se mood off hogaya uska. Lekin chinta mat kar. Thik hojayegi. Strong hai Purvi Di."

**Dushyant- **"arey lekin... wo akdu yaha? Mujhe itna gussa aaya usko dekh k... ki kya bataau main... kya kar raha hai wo yaha?"

**Ishita- **"ussne CID join ki.."

**Dushyant- **"kya? Matlub ab woh yaha bhi aagaya? humara jeena haram karne..?"

**Ishita- **"haan yar lagta hai. yahi hai.. bichari Purvi Di..."

**Dushyant- **"tu tension mat le. Agar ussne Purvi k saat firse uljhega naa, main uska moo tod dunga... tum.. you relax yar, main hu na..."

Ishu smiles at her caring friend.

**Ishita- **"haan pata hai ki tum ho. Aur tum ho tho, wo adiyal kuch nhi karpayega. Lekin uska moo dekhna hoga naa roz roz.."

**Dushyant- **"haan sara mood off kardiya yaha aake... janab ko yahi jaga mila puri duniya mei kaam karne ko..."

**Ishita- **"haan yar.. khair uski chod.. chal na shopping chalte hai.. uske baad Purvi Di se milte hai..."

**Dushyant- **"haan good idea..."

**Ishita- **"waise aaya kaise tu?"

**Dushyant- **"woh bike se..."

**Ishita- **"great! Lagta hai baarish honewali hai.. chal.. chal... jaldi.. chal.."

Ishu runs outside and Dushu follows her.

**Dushyant- **"aaraha hu yar.."

(Ishu, Dushyant, Purvi are old buddies. Dushvi r just friends. Focus is on Kevi. So no worries ;) )

**. . . / \ . . .**

**That night, Kavin's home-**

After dinner Kavin is restless and is sitting on his bed... in his room that's situated in the first floor... he's alone in the home as he's new to city.

**Kavin- **"woh teeno k teen dhokebaaz yaha? Kaise jhelunga main un sabko... aur Purvi... kaise bhulaapaunga usey? Woh meri nazron k saamne nhi thi... tabhi main usey apne dil se nhi nikaalpaaya. Aur ab jab woh har waqt mere saamne hogi tho... tho kaise usko bhulaapaunga... kaise?"

Just then he hears sound of thunder and it begins to rain...

He looks out through his open window and thinks back to how they met in the same rain... ages ago-

_**Flashback...**_

_Its evening time... Busy roads of Bhopal have sported a deserted look owing to weather alert. A girl is seen trying to walk on a wet road... it's raining heavily, wind blowing swiftly knocks her petite figure... she stumbles few steps. The umbrella in her hand goes flying in the wind..._

_Girl- "arey... ruko..."_

_Someone walking at a distance catches the umbrella and walks back to her..._

_She gets fully drenched... that person walks closer. He too is drenched... _

_Girl (Purvi)- "thanks..."_

_The guy hands her the umbrella and stares at her pretty face... she looks at him... he's wearing a simple green tee, faded jeans, his leather jacket gave him a look, that of biker. The girl is wearing a simple lime green chudidar, her hair that has been flying haphazardly in the wind is gone damp... the girl smiles a bit and he too can't help but smile at her..._

"_itni toofan mei jaa kaha rahi thi aap..." he asks._

"_uh.. wo... dawaai.. dawaai leni thi..."_

"_shops khule nhi honge iss waqt... toofan hai na..."_

"_ji lekin taayi ji ki tabiyat thik nhi hai... aur..."_

_She trails away as another gale knocks her... she stumbles again but he holds her shoulders supporting her... _

"_chaliye mere saat... main sheher mei naya hu. Lekin ek jaga hai jaha aapki madad ho sakti hai... paas mei hi hai woh..."_

_She sighs. She's not the girl who talks to strangers or takes someone's help but... there's no other option. So she follows him as he holds her hand... within minutes they reach their destination._

_She thanks him- _

"_Doctor Rajesh ki clinic? Oh ye tho strike hua hi nhi mujhe... ab aap jaa sakte hai.. rajesh meri madad kardega... mujhe ghar bhi chod dega... thanks..."_

_**. . .**_

Kavin remembers that smile she gave him, how thankful she was for helping her out... how desperate he was to know more about her... he remembers that moment when he reluctantly walks away leaving her at Doctor Rajesh's clinic.

He remembers how he chided himself...

_**Flashback contd.**_

_The guy in green tee, aka our Kavin thinks- "kya kar raha hai Kavin... kyu rehna chahta hai tu yaha, jab ki tujhe jaana kahi aur hai... isko tu jaanta bhi nhi hai... aur iska..."_

_The girl, Purvi interrupts his thoughts._

"_aap abhi tak yahi hai...?"_

"_haan wo.."_

_She looks at him expectantly while he stands thinking..._

"_socha toofan hai tho madad karduu aapki..."_

"_that's so sweet! Main aapko jaanti tak nhi... lekin fir bhi aapne meri madad ki... ab aapko taqlif uthane ki zarurat nhi. Ye Rajesh bhai mujhe ghar chod denge... kyu bhai.."_

_The doctor guy nods... Kavin is glad. Rajesh bhai..._

_Rajesh- "haan bhai saab aap jayiye. Thank you..."_

_Kavin- "lekin... aap... itni baarish mei... are you sure?"_

_Purvi smiles... this guy seems sweet, but her mom taught her not to mess with strangers... however this guy seems an exception._

_Purvi- "aap jaayiye..."_

_Kavin- "khayal rakhiye aap.. baarish mei zyada bheegna mat... I mean thik nhi hai na... aisa meri mom kehti hai..."_

_She looks on amused by his talks..._

_Kavin thinks- "moo kya dekh raha hai uska.. issey pehle woh tujhe paagal samjhe bhaag..."_

_He gives her an awkward smile before dashing off in the rain._

_**End of FB***_

**Kavin- **"uss waqt mujhe nhi pata tha... ki main jisse door bhagne ki koshish kar raha tha... uss sey... uss sey main kabhi door nhi reh paunga... lekin fir bhi... rehna pad raha hai... kya karuu main... kya karuuu..."

He closes his eyes takes a deep breath and looks down from the window and that's when he catches a glimpse of a figure standing in the rain... right outside the main gate of his house...

**Kavin- **"iss waqt kon ho sakta hai..."

It then strikes him... the figure is a girl, wearing casual pants, under the lamp's illumination he could make out her features and she is...

**Kavin- **"Purvi... Purvi yaha? Aise baarish mei?"

He almost runs out of his room grabbing an umbrella... but stops himself...

**Kavin- **"main kyu jaau? Mujhe nhi jaana chahiye... mujhe tho ussey duur rehna hai... main... main nhi jaunga. Kuch nhi lagti ab wo meri... mujhe koi fark nhi padta wo... wo baarish mei bheege ya... ya kuch bhi karei"

He returns to the window and looks at her.. she's shivering badly and his heart leaps to her...

**Kavin thinks- **"sach ye hai ki mujhe fark padta hai... lekin kyu... fark kyu padta hai mujhe... kyu main usko aise nhi dekh sakta.. **ussne mujhe jhoota kaha, selfish insaan kaha, meri insult ki, ussne ye bhi kaha ki woh mujhse pyar nhi karti... mujhse rishta bhi tod diya aur... aur itne din baad... aaj achanak itna pyar kaisa aagaya mere uuper... natak hai... jhoot hai sab... **zarur mujheullu banaane ka plan hoga usska aur uske doston ka..."

He keeps pacing his room... he tries to sleep but fails... half an hour passes.. he chides himself pulling his hair...

**Kavin- **"mat dekh window se bahar... mat dekh... ugh! Ok sirf ek baar..."

He peeps out of the window.. and finds her standing there... shivering badly...

**Kavin- **"abhi tak yahi hai... kahii... kahii main usko galat tho nhi samajh raha? Kya woh sach mei mujse pyar karti hai?"

He takes a deep breath ruffles his hair... a small smile creeps up on to his face...

**Kavin- **"agar karti tho... itne din kaha thi? Ugh! itna confused kyu hai yar.. jobhi hai ussey jaake baat karle Kavin... ek baar baat karle. Ye uljhan nhi rahega. lagta hai akeli aayi hai... uske dost bhi saat nhi hai.. tho baat ho sakti hai.. aur kab tak aise baarish mei khadi rahegi woh. beemar padjayegi.. aur... aur insaaniyat k naate hi sahi yar... jaake ussey baat kar... haan yahi thik rahega... chal..."

He makes up his mind and decides to meet her.

**/ . . . / **

**Outside his home-**

Meanwhile two ppl rush to Purvi who's shivering in the rain while waiting outside the gate-

**Dushyant- **"jaanta tha tum yahi milogi..."

**Ishita- **"Purvi Di.. ye kya paagalpan hai.. don't tell me ki aap uss paagal k liye yaha aayi hai..."

**Purvi- **"I love him Ishita... main pyar karti hu ussey..."

**Ishita- **"Di yeh kaisa pyar hai... iss pyar se na.. aapko sirf taqlif hogi..."

**Dushyant- **"aur woh adiyal... uss adiyal se tum pyar kaise kar sakti ho huh? Tum kab se yaha bheegti rahi aur ussne ek nazar tumhe dekha tak nhi... Purvi just stop this... I can't take this anymore! Kab tak uske peeche bhagti rahogi... woh tumhara care nhi karta yar.."

**Purvi- **"guys plz.. woh aisa nhi hai.. Dushyant! Ishi... woh aayega.. usko naa... usko mera baarish mei bheegna pasand nhi... isliye.. isliye woh zarur aayega, mujhe pata hai.. ab wo sirf naraz hai... aur fir.. galti humari hai na... maine uska dil toda hai.. ab.. ab zakm bharne mei time lagega na.. huh?"

Dushyant and Ishita watch her getting teary... tears form in their eyes as well...

**Ishita- **"woh nhi aayega di...'

**Purvi- **"aayega Ishi..."

**...**

**Meanwhile...** Kavin rushes downstairs almost reaches out to the main gate but notices she's not alone... and is shocked...

**Kavin- **"kya soch raha tha... kya soch raha tha main.. mereliye kaise aasakti hai ye... ye mere liye nhi aayi hai... ye tho apne doston k liye aayi hai.. agar main waha isse milne gaya tho... tho... ye aur iske dost mujhe.. mujhe neecha dikhayenge.. yahi chahti hai ye.. ki usske dost mujhe bezzat karei! Kitni galat thi meri soch... ek bar fise galat! Main ab bhi kyu vishwas karta hu ki, Purvi.. mujhse pyar karti hai... kyu lagta hai aisa? Ye sab... sab mere dil ki waje se... kitnaa bhi samjhau usey... fir bhi bas usski or kheecha chala jaata hai... iss kambhaqt dil ki waje se... ek baar khud bewakuf bangaya main... ek baar fir.."

He sighs heavily... wipes his tears that somehow escaped his eyes and walks back to his room...

**...**

**Outside,,**

**Ishita- **"dekha aapne? nhi aaya na woh Dii... maine kaha na. kaise aata woh? uske paas dil hi nhi hai. woh aapse pyar hi nhi karta Di..."

**Dushyant- **"agar pyar karta tho tujhe uss waqt waha chod ke nhi jaata... aur yaha aaj aise khada nhi hone deta tujhe..."

Ishyant try to pull her away but she stops breaking into tears...

**Purvi- **"but main... main ussey pyar karti hu.. main.. main kya karuu Dushyant.. Ishi.. kya woh.. woh mujhse kabhi baat nhi karega.. kabhi maaf nhi karega... kyu hua aisa mere saat... kyu hua.." *sobs*

**Dushyant- **"Purvi sambhaalo apne aap ko.. tum meri strong friend ho na... hmm.."

Dushyant and Ishita hold her by her shoulders and convince her to walk back home..

**Ishita- **"Di ghar chalo... di.. iss adiyal ki parwa mat karo.. isey jaane do di... aapko tho rajkumar milega... rajkumar di.. jo aapko khub pyar karega... dekhna..."

Purvi wipes her tears... and grabs the umbrella that Dushyant is holding for her...

**Dushyant- **"sab thik hojayega yar. Ishi is right. You deserve someone better..."

**Ishita- **"lets go.."

Purvi nods... and the three of them walk away holding their respective umbrellas...

Purvi looks at Kavin's home while leaving... and she's sure she can see a faint picture of him by his window, picture of him staring down at her...

**Purvi thinks- **"shayad mujhe koi aur milega... lekin jobhi milega.. woh.. woh tum jaisa nhi hosakta... I hope ki tum mujhe maaf kardo... aur sab.. sab pehle jaisa hojaye!"

Meanwhile kavin who's staring at the trio thinks the same...

**Kavin thinks- **"najaane humari kismat mei kya likha hai jo hum fir milgaye... kaash tumhe bhulaana aasan hota mereliye Purvi.. asaan hota tho ye dard.. ye dard sehna nhi padta mujhe..."

Fresh tears escape his eyes and he brushes them off swiftly...

**. . . . . .**

_**Nxt chapter-**_

_More flashbacks and some bonding!_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**A/N: **I knw thodi late hogayi... but you know na guys, FF k alaawa bhi life hai mera. And uss life mei clg hai, exams hai, tension bhi hai... but fir bhi I updated this...** I will updt all my stories bt I'm afraid they will arrive a bit late. Sorry guys...**

Anyways... this chapter was sad... saddy theme hai but end mei sab thik hoga..** so keep reading and rvwing! Thanks :* Tc love you all :***


	3. Pyar aur Berukhi

**A/N:** thnx to all those who rvwd! All those who appreciated my work, my lovely frnds, guest frnds.. every one! Ty so much love u all :*

Slightly short chap. No time to write long ones.. so njoy dis Surprise updt!

_**Its you**_

_**. . .**_

_Chapter 2_

_**Pyar aur Berukhi**_

_**. . .**_

**Nxt day-**

_**In a large mansion**_, Kavin and Purvi are together as the team goes for an investigation...

**Kavin- **"Pankaj.. Nikhil... tum log uuper k kamre talaash karo... and tum..."

Purvi makes a face... what's wrong with him?

_**Purvi thinks- **__Why can't he just talk to her once..._

**Kavin- **"baat hi tho kar raha hu..."

**Purvi- **:O

**Kavin- **"kya soch k rakha hai? mujhe aise hi liya CID mei... I can read minds. Well Miss Purvi aap yaha neeche mere saat ye kamre aur kitchen talaashne ka kasht karengi?"

Purvi smiles slightly...

_**Purvi thinks- **_mere saat huh? Chalo kuch tho dhang ka boldiya issne...

she follows him into one of the rooms... suddenly he turns around and bump...

she looks into his eyes and smiles... there's nearly no space between them, she has his hands placed over his chest.. it felt good... it only he could give her a hug...

**Kavin- **"tum yaha.."

He realises she's inches away, so jumps apart and she looks away...

**Kavin- **"yaha kya kar rhi ho... check the kitchen.."

**Purvi- **"aaphi ne kaha na ki mere saat... tho..."

**Kavin- **"oh maine kaha mere saat tho tum jaha jaha main jaunga waha waha aaogi?"

**Purvi- **"why not! Mujhe koi problem nhi hai..."

She gives a cute smile again. God he hates those smiles... they made her look angelic-

**Kavin- **"ab ye kya naya natak hai huh? stay away from me. Ye meri majburi hai samjhi... ki main yaha tumhare saat kaam kar raha hu... aur waise bhi... woh tumhare best friends... tumhari behen unko bura lagjayega agar tum aise hi mere saat rahi tho.. excuse me!"

And he's gone to check the room... she walks way smiling into the kitchen...

_**Purvi thinks- **_"main bhi dekhti hu... kab tak duur duur bhaagte rahoge tum.. jitna tum mujhe duur bhagaoge.. utni main tumhari kareeb aaungi..."

She sighs looking at the kitchen that's messy..

**Purvi- **"oh dear lagta hai kisi ne taak-jhaak ki yaha pe. Chalo duty time again..."

They find some clues in that house and are walking out of the house and...

**AAACHHEEEE.. **

**Pankaj- **"kya hua Purvi.."

**Purvi- **"I'm fine.. its jus... AACHEEEE" ***smiles*** "sardi hogayi.."

**Pankaj- **"ohh khayal rakho yar.."

**Nikhil- **"dawaai li?"

**Purvi- **"haan Pankaj... haan Nikhil lii hai na.." *achheee* *sneezes again*

**Pankaj- **"Yar bohot buri haalat hogai lagta hai.."

**Nikhil- **"baarish mei bheegi kya?"

**Purvi- **"nhi.. woh.." ***looks at Kavin*** " haan kal raat main.. kisi se milne gayi thi..."

**Pankaj- **"kisse..."

**Purvi- **"apne boyfriend se" *acheee*

She sneezes and smiles... Pankaj and Nikhil exchange looks and Kavin seems irritated...

**Pankaj- **"tumhara boyfriend?"

**Purvi- **"haan.. kal usee k ghar gayi thi... usska wait kar rahi thi baarish mei.. par woh aaya nhi.."

**Nikhil- **"kaisa boyfriend hai... kyu nhi aaya hoga.. Purvi tujhe na usse breakup karleni chahiye.. aur tum.. tumne hume kabhi bataaya nhi ki tumhara koi.. ahem hai..."

**Pankaj- **"haa yar.. bataao na.. kya hai.. kaisa dikhta hai.. kya karta hai.."

**Purvi- **"guys... mera woh na bohot hi sweet hai.. bohot handsome dikhta hai... usey na humesha se jackets pehenne ka shauk hai..."

Kavin looks here and there getting irked...

**Purvi- **"jab woh glares pehenta hai tho... haye.. looks so dashing!"

Kavin almost smiles at her description before shaking it off...

**Purvi- **" Haan... thoda akadta hai.. par main usko manaalungi... kyu ki wo mujhse zyada der naraz nhi rehsakta na.. and infact woh mujhse bohot pyar karta hai..."

**Pankaj, Nikhil- **"sachii? Wow! milaao na usey yar.."

**Purvi- **"haan haan" ***acheee*** "milaungi na.. jab... wo maanjayega tab.."

**Kavin- **"guys chale?"

Kavin interrupts weakly but no one hears..

**Pankaj- **"maanjayega mutlub.."

**Purvi- **"haan wo... um.. naraz hai na... isliye.."

**Pankaj- **"kyu naraz hai..."

Kavin's face is heated up and she can see he's super angry, so she decides to leave the topic...

**Purvi- **"zyada kuch nhi... chote mote jhagde hai... chodo na.." ***acheee* *ACCHEEE* *****blows nose...***

**Nikhil- **"Purvi... tumhari tabiyat bohot bigadti jaarahi hai yar.."

**Pankaj- **"ACP sir se kehdo aur aaram karo.."

**Kavin- **"meri sunega koi?"

**Nikhil- **"haan yar.."

**Kavin- **"PANKAJ! NIKHIL... sardi hui hai.. thik hojayegi... mar thodi na jayegi woh..."

Purvi grimaces at this... while Pankaj & Nikhil are shocked...

**Kavin- **"ab chalei? We have a case to solve..."

Pankaj Nikhil nod and walk away... kavin follows them.. Purvi too walks, but stops only to sneeze again... Kavin pauses looking back and stands there watching her...

**Purvi- *acheeee***

She doesn't look where she goes and bump...

**Kevi... *eye-lock again***

**Kavin- **"um... dekh k nhi chal sakti..."

**Purvi- *acheee*** "sorry.. mujhe kya pata ki tum ruk gaye.. I was busy you know..."

**Kavin- **"busy blowing your nose... huh?"

He laughs a bit and she too smiles a little.. he looks at her face.. her nose is red.. her eyes have gone red.. and her cheeks are pink as if she's blushing at something he said... He blurts out without thinking...

**Kavin- **"Miss Purvi aapko.. aapko kaam pe nhi aana chahiye tha agar aapki tabiyat thik nhi hai tho..."

She smiles...

_**Purvi thinks- **_"ohh not bad... itna akad dikhaata hai... fir care bhi karta hai.."

He realizes what he said and quickly amends it-

**Kavin- **"I mean... I just don't want this nuisance! Ab chalo jaldi ACP sir wait kar rahe honge..."

She sighs...

_**Purvi thinks- **_"bangaye fir akdu... dekhti hu kab tak akduu baney rahega... aahhhcheeee! Ugh! Lagta hai firse dawaai lena padega pehle... haan..."

**Kavin- **"MISS PURVI!"

**Purvi- **"aarahi hu.."

**Kavin- **"huh?"

**Purvi- **"I mean main aarahi hu.. sir..."

**Kavin- **"good... samjhdaar ho tum.. jaldi chalo..."

He gives her a crooked smile and she sighs. They get into their car and drive off.

**. . .**

The day passes in a normal way. Purvi is sent home by duo so that she can rest. That only makes Kavin smile more. No no, he's not smiling coz she gets to rest.. but because she won't be giving him headaches.. :P

**. . . / \ . . .**

That night, Kavin is shocked to find someone outside his apartment's door-

"Sandyyy?"

"yup its me KV! Surprise!"

That person hugs Kavin...

"yar... tum yaha I mean..."

"naye sheher mei akele hoge na socha.. yaha aajata hu..."

"sandesh..."

"call me sandy bro. waise am I welcome?'

"yup you are! Yeh bhi puchne ki baat hai chalo..."

The guys get inside... sandesh is Kavin's childhood friend. (Lets imagine the dashing Mohit sehgal as Sandesh :D )

Sandesh is a software engineer who returns from abroad... the guys freshen up and settle for a chat after dinner.

"waise US se bore hogaya kya Sandy?"

"naa KV... job se bore hogaya.. woh stupid job ki waje se main.. main teri shadi mei bhi nhi aapaya.. tu bataa... bhabhi kidher hai.."

"bhabhi..."

"haan teri shaadi honewali thi na."

"exactly yar! Honewali thi..."

"ohh matlub hui nahi? Aww dnt feel sad.. be single, be awesome!"

Kavin is pulled into some memories as Sandesh mentions shaadi... he gets a flash of how he met Purvi how they keep bumping into each other how they fell in love only to fall apart... kavin keeps staring at something in his mobile..

"kya hua? Kya soch raha hai Kavin..."

"kuch nhi..."

Sandesh smells a fish. But keeps mum...

"rey US se tumhareliye mobile laaya tha KV... pata hai. cameras, perfume. Bol kya chahiye tujhe!"

"kuch nhi... tu khud hi gift pack banke aaya hai..."

"haha.. not bad.. still have that good sense of humour huh? Waise yeh mobile use kar raha hai tu? Ye... huh?"

Sandesh pulls it abruptly... and Kavin grimaces...

"tho yeh baat hai huh KV? Mobile mei babhi ka photo hai.. aur kehrahe ho shadi hui nhi..."

Kavin snatches the mobile and gives him a look...

"woh ek dost ki photo hai... usko delete karna tha lekin.."

"kar nhi paya hai na..."

Kavin looks at that pic... pic of him and Purvi... sandesh sees him getting upset..

"KV... bataa na kya hua.. teri shadi kyu nhi hui aur.. ye ladki kon hai... aur uss ladki ka kya hua jisse tu shaadi karne Bhopal gaya tha..."

"wohi se tho ye sab shuru hua.. Bhopal se..."

"yar saaf saaf bol na.."

Kavin tries to convince sandesh to let the matter go.. but the latter insists.. and kavin begins narrating his story...

_To be contd._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**A/N:** OK guys I wrote this coz I was bored. Well hope this updt was a bit tolerable... plz do rvw n lemme knw..

Thnx for reading! I will updt whenever I feel like.. cant promise when they will come coz I'm supposed to study now :P

Anyways thnx to all those who wished me luck.. u guys r so sweet! Thank you :*

_**Nxt updt- LP**_.. long one coming! Stay tuned! :D

Guys humsafars will come after LP. Kyu ki LP is in waiting list from too long!


End file.
